pittbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
North Side
North Side This is where Pittsburgh keeps its museums and stadiums. It becomes increasingly appealing to haven here as you move north, and increasingly appealing to feed here as you move south. It brings in plenty of out of towners that you will never see again. Neighborhoods Northshore is the part of the North Side that's closest to the river. Knocking down old steel mills and putting neighborhoods under eminent domain, tonight the North Shore is mostly just stadiums and museums surrounded by ghetto. Houses the Haven of the Baron. Many other Brujah used to haven here but have since moved down to Rankin. Mexican War Streets densely filled with restored row houses, community gardens, and tree-lined streets and alleyways, mostly with yuppies and hipsters. It's considered the domain of Jamie Lain and Clan Toreador. Troy Hill an area starting to move in to the upper scale, but right now is stuck in the middle of gentrification, it isn't really a good place to feed or to haven, but the Baron has been known to stick more troubles coteries in this are to keep a close watch on them. Notable Places Northshore * Heinz Field - Home of the Pittsburgh Steelers. * PNC Park - Home of the Pittsburgh Pirates. * Rivers Casino - It's a casino. On the river. It's open 24/7, so that's pretty cool. It's also under constant surveillance, unfortunately but what else can you expect from one of the last holdings of the Ventrue. * Johnny Angel’s Ginchy Stuff- museum, home to Johnny's collection of memorabilia spanning his 50+ years in the music business, and the second is his store, selling an impressive collection of products, musical instruments, and more. Also a noted Brujah hangout, for what is left in the city. * Stage AE multi-purpose entertainment complex located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It contains an indoor concert hall and an outdoor amphitheater. This is claimed as a Haven by the Baron. Mexican War Streets * City of Asylum -a non profit and bookstore that houses writers exiled from their countries for their controversial writing, ran by the Toreador, Gypsum. * Randy Land - widely regarded as one of America's most colorful public art landmarks . * Monterey Pub - an Irish Pub that has been in the city for many years. An Official Elysium ran owned by the Baron and ran by "Tink." * Mattress Factory - What's weirder than modern art? The shit they keep in the back, probably. This museum was an Elysium site in Pittsburgh, now is the specific haven of Jamie Lain. * National Aviary - a good place for Vegan if they know the right worker. * Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh's favored son who hated Pittsburgh, Andy Warhol simply is pop art. This museum was an Elysium site in Pittsburgh under the old Prince. Troy Hill * La Hutte Royal- a whole-house art installation in the neighborhood, where the contents of it’s inside if kept relatively secret * Kunhauz -another whole house art installation: has hung crucifixes, rosaries and religious statues in the entry. * St. Anthony’s Chapel- Historic Catholic Chapel with a extensive collection of religious relics, often times the Nosferatu Saul can be found around here at night, although he claims no haven, . Category:District Category:Locations